


I Feel Dead and a Half, but You're Making Me Laugh

by random_magic_jazz_yay



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, platonic gawsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_magic_jazz_yay/pseuds/random_magic_jazz_yay
Summary: Equal Vision messes up the lyric pamphlet, and Awsten is mad. Geoff decides to try to cheer him up.





	I Feel Dead and a Half, but You're Making Me Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it took me like three months lol sorry its so short

Awsten couldn’t believe it. 

Putting the Lucky People lyrics on the TANTRUM lyric page was a mistake. A huge mistake. A too-big-probably-gonna-cause-problems-mistake. A mistake that made him want to cry and scream to Equal Vision for messing up Entertainment, his art, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t. 

He knew tomorrow there was going to be so much work trying to get all of those copies recalled, and honestly, just thinking about it made his skin crawl and his stomach churn. 

Awsten didn’t really want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment, so he decided the best person to vent to would be Geoff. Geoff would definitely understand, as he was in the band.

When he got to Geoff’s house, Geoff was on the couch scrolling on his phone. 

“Oh, hey Awsten. What’s up?” He asked, putting his phone down.

“Everything sucks,” Awsten groaned as he flopped himself onto the couch.

Geoff knew his friend had a flare for the dramatic, but that didn’t stop him from asking, “how so?”

Awsten rolled over and covered his eyes with one arm. “Equal Vision fucked up and put the Lucky People lyrics on the TANTRUM page of the booklet, so now we’re going to have to get all of the pre-orders recalled, which I am not excited about, by the way.”

Geoff sat there and thought for a second while Awsten just layed there in angsty silence. Suddenly, he thought of something that couldn’t help but make him giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Awsten asked, looking up at Geoff, confusion evident on his face. “This is a really stressful situation, so I don’t understand what you’re laughing at.”

“No, I know, it’s just-” Geoff was cut off by another laugh erupting from him. “It’s just I thought of this really funny image of you onstage screaming TANTRUM and all of a sudden grabbing your acoustic to say the last lyrics of Lucky People-”

Awsten couldn’t help but laugh at that. “No, dude, imagine instead of me grabbing my guitar, Jawn throwing it to me from offstage somewhere! Would that be hilarious or what?”

They were now both laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe, forgetting for a moment about the work needed to be done the next day.


End file.
